EL MUNDO AL QUE PERTENEZCO
by Sallen1223
Summary: AU El Narada fue destruido en la colisión con el KELVIN y Vulcano sobrevivió… así Kirk no fue ascendido a capitán tras la audiencia de la Kobayashi Mau. Pese a todo Jim pasa a formar parte de la tripulación del capitán Pike en el USS ENTERPRISE. Eso hasta que una misión lo obliga a sobrepasar sus propios límites y probar ante todos porqué su nombre merece un lugar en la historia.
1. LABORES

Ya sabemos que estos personajes tan geniales no son míos así que sólo puedo reclamar la loca trama que se me ocurrió.

..

**Ok, después de tanto tiempo de no escribir sobre Star Trek regreso con esto que no ha dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Admito que esto puede ser algo diferente e incluso un poco más lento de lo que acostumbro, pero como siempre escribo con cariño y dedico la historia a todos aquellos que toman su tiempo para leerla.**

**Para ustedes:**

Resumen: AU El Narada fue destruido en la colisión con el USS KELVIN por lo que Vulcano sobrevivió… y James Kirk por tanto no fue ascendido a capitán tras la audiencia de la Kobayashi Mau; pese a todo, tras su graduación Jim pasa a formar parte de la tripulación principal del capitán Pike en el USS ENTERPRISE. Eso hasta que una misión que sale desastrosamente mal lo obliga a sobrepasar sus propios límites y probar ante todos (y ante sí mismo) porqué es que el nombre de Jim Kirk merece su propio lugar en la historia.

.

.

Bitácora del capitán. Complementario: Una vez cumplida nuestra misión de transportar vacunas contra la gripe Telanita al sistema Andoriano nos dirigimos al planeta Épsilon XIII, donde hemos de realizar una revisión de rutina antes de regresar a la Tierra.

-Señor – habló Uhura – recibimos nuevas órdenes de la Base. Se nos ordena desviar nuestro curso y dirigirnos al sistema History para realizar una revisión en la superficie de César III.

-César III ¿La colonia agrícola? – cuestionó el capitán.

-Hace veintiséis horas estándar el sol del Sistema History sufrió una erupción repentina en su superficie, por lo que César III fue víctima de un fenómeno climatológico que dañó las estructuras de defensa – explicó Spock revisando los datos en su PADD – como la nave más cercana se nos ordena para realizar las reparaciones necesarias y revisar la integridad del resto de las colonias terrestres y Betazoides que hay en el planeta.

-Perfecto. Señor Sulu fije el curso a César III.

-Aye, señor.

-Velocidad warp en 3, 2, 1…

-Entramos en warp señor, tiempo estimado de llegada en 12 horas, 13 minutos y 43 segundos.

-Gracias señor Spock – con una sonrisa se levantó de la silla – Spock, el puente es suyo. Teniente Uhura, reporte al Alto Mando nuestro curso actual y reporte a mis habitaciones cuando reciba una respuesta.

-Sí señor.

-Teniente Kirk, acompáñeme por favor.

Una vez dadas esas instrucciones Cristopher Pike desocupó su silla – la cual fue rápidamente ocupada por el vulcano – y dejó el puente seguido muy de cerca por un joven rubio vestido con uniforme rojo que hasta ese momento había estado sentado frente a una de las consolas.

Ambos personajes siguieron por los pasillos en total silencio hasta que Pike abrió las puertas de su habitación haciendo a Kirk una señal para que entrara.

-¿Sucede algo, señor? – preguntó finalmente el rubio con un aire curioso e inocente que bien habría podido engañar fácilmente a quien no lo conociera tan bien como el hombre frente a él.

-Recibí tu propuesta Jim.

-¿La que habla de organizar una fiesta de navidad con lindas tenientes en bikini y mucha cerveza romulana?

-Sí pero esa la rechacé antes de empezar a leerla – afirmó con expresión facial seria –. Afortunadamente para todos la idea de aumentar la variedad de comida disponible en los replicadores de la nave estaba adjunta en el mismo mensaje y eso sí me parece algo realmente interesante.

-Gracias señor.

-Por otro lado un trabajo así sería complejo. Ya que estamos hablando de 4 replicadores de uso militar no es posible agregar la programación a través de chips de memoria comerciales obligándonos a que el departamento de programación deba introducir los códigos dígito a dígito en cada uno de los replicadores y, dadas las circunstancias de nuestras misiones recientes ese tiempo tendría que cubrirse fuera de turno para evitar que se interfiriera con los deberes de dicho departamento…

-Tengo tiempo – interrumpió Jim de inmediato – es decir, por supuesto estoy seguro que con tal de no tener que comer siempre la misma basura varios miembros del equipo de programación estarían dispuestos a trabajar en sus tiempos libres pero yo puedo empezar en cuanto este turno termine.

-¿Dejando a medias la actualización de los equipos de software de la bahía médica? – cuestionó Pike con una sonrisa.

-Sí – Kirk dudó – supongo que tienes razón. Voy a darme prisa con el equipo médico y en dos o tres días comenzaré a trabajar en la expansión del programa de los replicadores.

-Aja, y sólo por casualidad ¿también piensas encontrar tiempo para comer y dormir un poco o vas a trabajar 180 horas seguidas hasta que ambos trabajos estén terminados?

-Nunca trabajo tanto tiempo sin un par de copas de por medio – respondió Jim.

-Sí, creo que ciertos rumores sobre un "tesoro" que el señor Scott y tú mantienen oculto en ingeniería se han filtrado hasta mis oídos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Parte del trabajo de un capitán es saber absolutamente todo lo que sucede a bordo de su nave. Una vez dicho eso, el teniente-comandante Kate es de la opinión de que si vas a contrabandear bebidas ilegales a bordo del ENTERPRISE por lo menos debes tener la decencia de mantenerlo en secreto ¿lo entiendes?

-Entendido y anotado capitán.

-Perfecto. Ahora: en cuanto al brandi orionita que escondes con el señor Scott tíralo antes de que yo personalmente realice una inspección sorpresa dentro de exactamente 60 horas estándar.

-Por supuesto.

-Y en cuanto a lo demás: ya estás ocupando tu tiempo libre para ayudar al trabajo de los demás y yo ciertamente no voy a ser quien se queje por eso, pero ni la actualización del software médico ni la ampliación del software de los replicadores son trabajos urgentes así que tómate tu tiempo para acabar con eso y trata de dormir un poco más.

-¿Señor?

-Jim, varias personas me han hecho comentarios de ti trabajando por horas antes y después de que abandonas el puente. Como tu capitán ciertamente reconozco y valoro toda esa dedicación pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero también soy tu amigo, y como tal me resulta preocupante que busques prácticamente cualquier excusa que caiga en tu regazo para evitar el sueño.

-Más bien evitar el aburrimiento. Es decir, con todo respeto señor, no sé si lo ha notado pero no hay un solo bar decente en este barco.

-Sí, lo he notado pero ¿seguro que se trata de eso?

-¿Perdón?

-Sólo digo que puede que estés buscando tantas responsabilidades sólo para evadir pensar en Altair XVIII.

El cuerpo de Jim se puso tenso de inmediato.

-Señor yo no…

-Hijo, días después del desastre de esa misión en Altair XVIII por fin saliste de la enfermería y justo después de eso comenzaste con la reprogramación de los sistemas de comunicación, en cuanto termianste con eso comenzaste a trabajar en la actualización del software médico y ni siquiera lo has completado cuando ya estás apuntándote para emprender el largo y penoso trabajo de expandir los códigos de producción de los replicadores. Para mí es evidente que estás evitando el sueño y aunque agradezco en verdad que sea a través del trabajo también me parece algo inquietante que prefieras la formación de bolsas azules bajo tus ojos antes que venir a hablar conmigo o con alguno de los consejeros de la Flota.

-Con el debido respeto señor pero ¿por qué es esto de su incumbencia? He cumplido correctamente con mi trabajo y…

-"Correctamente" es una burla para el trabajo magistral que has realizado desde que abordaste el Enterprise por primera vez y ciertamente todo lo que estás haciendo va a acarrear beneficios a largo plazo para la nave y para la tripulación. Como ya dije, como tu superior no tengo nada que reprocharte y si he callado hasta este momento es porque no tengo una sola queja que dar en cuanto a tu desempeño. Pero Jim, como tu amigo estoy preocupado por ti y espero que entiendas que cuando cosas como el trauma de ser el único superviviente de un equipo de diez tras el ataque de un grupo terrorista te afecten, entonces puedes recurrir a hablar conmigo en lugar de afrontarlo ahogándote en trabajo, por más saludable que este parezca ser. ¿Entiendes eso?

Tratando de responder a esas palabras James Kirk abrió la boca… y volvió a cerrarla. Después bajó la mirada pues estaba seguro de que si mantenía contacto visual con Pike sus ojos terminarían por empañarse y regalarían todo lo que le afectaba el saber que alguien podía preocuparse tan profundamente por él.

-Yo… - intentó hablar nuevamente – yo…

-Está bien hijo, no tienes que decir nada. Ahora ¿por qué no regresas al puente? Faltan veinte minutos para que termine tu turno y estoy seguro que no quieres perder ni un segundo más discutiendo con este viejo capitán.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Se dio la vuelta y ya estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando el otro volvió a llamarlo.

-¡Jim!

-¿Sí, señor?

-Una vez que termine tu turno vuelve a tus cuartos y descansa. Planeo que seas parte del equipo de reparación y monitoreo para César III y eso no será posible si no has dormido en las últimas 20 horas.

-Entendido señor.

-Puede retirarse entonces, teniente.

-Gracias capitán.

Ya sin otra interrupción Jim salió de la habitación y una vez que lo hizo Cristopher Pike tomó asiento en su escritorio, sacó de uno de los cajones una unidad PADD y abrió en ella los archivos correspondientes a James Kirk.

Cuando había conocido al chico cuatro años atrás su energía y su inteligencia le llamaron la atención hasta el punto que quiso ver al chico como parte de la Flota Estelar porque ¿hola? ¿Cómo podría hacer un talentoso hijo de George Kirk logar algo menos que un buen desempeño en la Flota Estelar? Y sin embargo, cuando Jim no sólo aceptó su desafío sino que respondió con uno propio, y cuando efectivamente logró cubrir el programa de entrenamiento con el puntaje necesario para graduarse en el reducido espacio de tres años Pike dejó de ver en él al chico de George Kirk y comenzó a ver al gran oficial en el que podía convertirse por su propio pie. Y sobra también decir, que a través de esa visión comenzó a encariñarse cada vez más y más con Jim.

Por supuesto eso no quería decir que Jim fuera perfecto ¡por Dios si su "travesura" de reprogramar la Kobayashi Mau no había estado a punto de dejarlo fuera de la academia! Pero al final en esa audiencia había dado los argumentos suficientes para poner a por lo menos algunas voces a su favor y al final terminó no sólo consiguiendo quedarse en la Flota sino que también se le otorgó un reconocimiento por su pensamiento original y por sus habilidades en el manejo de las computadoras.

Cuando Jim se graduó apenas un par de meses después Pike lo llevó a bordo del ENTERPRISE, porque su jefe del departamento de programación acababa de jubilarse y él sinceramente no podía pensar en un maldito mejor informático que Jim, y aunque el equipo de programación distaba de ser el de mayor prestigio a bordo de las naves espaciales, la habilidad de análisis y toma de decisiones de Jim lograba trascender a su puesto al estar en el puente

(y siendo sinceros también fuera de él) por lo que dejaba al capitán Pike sin la menor duda de que no pasarían muchos años antes de que el nombre de Jim Kirk figurara en el registro de los capitanes de la Federación.

Y sin embargo, mientras a más profundidad conocía al joven Kirk también aumentaba el sabor amargo que le llenaba la boca al pensar en él.

Porque cuando conoció al chico en ese bar pensó que era solo un muchacho inmaduro que desperdiciaba su talento, pero ahora, después de once meses de trabajar tan cerca de él y de mantener un ojo vigilante en su espalda cada vez que le era posible, más y más cosas parecían fuera de lugar porque ¿hola? Después de once meses de duro trabajo y aventuras peligrosas la mayoría de la tripulación se había unido entre sí (o por lo menos había encontrado un grupo en el que apoyarse) y Jim Kirk no era la excepción pues con su inteligencia, una habilidad de liderazgo nata y una disposición al trabajo que francamente sorprendió a más de uno, había conseguido poco a poco ganarse la confianza y la admiración de aquellas personas con las que trabajaba directamente… y sin embargo, si bien Jim jamás rechazaba cualquier tipo de fiesta, una barrera invisible parecía colocarse cada vez que cualquiera hacía el intento de acercarse a él en un nivel más personal.

Por si eso no fuese suficiente, también estaba el asunto de Altair XVIII porque no sólo se preguntaba cómo rayos había conseguido el chico salir con vida de ese planeta, sino que también le daba vueltas una y otra vez que al hacerlo lo primero de lo que habló era de cómo no había sido capaz de salvar al resto de sus compañeros. Francamente Christopher Pike no tenía la más mínima idea de qué exactamente es lo que había tenido que suceder en su pasado como para que Kirk reaccionara con tal desapego a su propia supervivencia y sin embargo…

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el pitido de la comunicación con el puente.

_-¿Capitán Pike?_

-Escucho teniente Uhura.

_-Tenemos la respuesta del Alto Mando de la Flota._

-Comuníquelos directamente aquí teniente.

….

Cuando un ojeroso Leonard McCoy autorizó la apertura de la puerta, Jim Kirk entró en la habitación arrojándose sobre la cama y actuando como su fuese el dueño del lugar.

-Oh… ¡ya volví a casa cariño!

-¡Qué te jodan! Jim, si quieres molestar a alguien ¿por qué no vas a buscar a alguien más que no haya trabajado un turno doble debido a un estúpido brote de gripe kartasiana?

-Sabía que estabas ansioso por mí.

-Jim…

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Huesos, no vine a molestar. Sólo quería ver si estabas dispuesto a hacer algo noble por un amigo desesperado.

-¿Hacer exactamente qué? – preguntó el médico receloso.

-Bueno, en realidad es una historia graciosa: Pike sabe sobre la colección clandestina que Scotty esconde en ingeniería.

-Todo el mundo sabe de la colección clandestina que Scotty esconde en ingeniería – respondió McCoy con su expresión en blanco.

-Sí bueno, Pike fue bastante específico sobre realizar una inspección sorpresa a ingeniería dentro de 60 horas así que esperaba que nos ayudaras a esconder nuestro precioso tesoro.

-¿Bromeas cierto?

-Huesos, por favor…

-Jim ¿entiendes que mi jefe directo es el doctor de confianza de Pike, cierto?

-Sé a ciencia cierta que no le dirías a Piure el sitio en que vas a esconder las cosas.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Vamos. Ni siquiera voy a pedirte que lo ocultes todo, pero piensa que entre las piezas de nuestra bella colección hay por lo menos tres botellas de burbon de distintos planetas que lucirían mejor en una cena compartida contigo que desechadas en el espacio.

-Ya. Lo haré única y exclusivamente porque encontraste un buen soborno, pero no esperes que sea por mucho tiempo y quiero dejar en claro que si Piure me descubre me aseguraré que recibas la cartilla emergente de vacunas correspondientes a los próximos seis años.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo – respondió el rubio ignorando burlonamente la cruda amenaza.

-Por supuesto que lo sabías – se quejó McCoy –.Ahora ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Ah sí. Yo estaba a punto de irme a descansar y tú me estorbas para eso así que: no fue un gusto verte y no vuelvas pronto Jim.

-Yo también te amo Huesos – se quejó el rubio saliendo de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Bueno, ya que el médico había accedido a guardar parte del valioso tesoro de Scotty eso sumaba un problema menos. Ahora sólo quedaba otro que resolver porque había quedado bastante claro que si trataba de volver al ala médica para actualizar los sistemas de software Pike podría no tomar del todo bien que desobedeciera su orden directa. Siendo así ¿qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo hasta su próximo turno? Porque no importaba lo que el capitán hubiese dicho, dormir era en realidad una idea muy poco aconsejable para él justo en ese momento.

Tan distraído estaba por ese curse de pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de alguien más que caminaba por el pasillo y así chocó de frente con una de sus personas menos favoritas en todo el barco.

-Lo siento – comenzó a disculparse en cuanto se percató de con quien se había encontrado – no fue mi intención chocar con usted, comandante.

-Las disculpas son ilógicas – precisó Spock – aunque tal vez sería beneficioso para su persona el mantenerse más atento en el futuro a fin de evitar otros incidentes de este tipo.

-Sí bueno, usted también debe haber estado caminando sin fijarse o de lo contrario me habría esquivado ¿no es así? – cuestionó el humano con voz agría.

-De hecho esa observación es acertada – aceptó el vulcano neutralmente, aunque una ligera inclinación en su ceja hizo pensar a Kirk que de hecho reconocer eso lo molestaba.

-Sí, bueno, ya… mejor sigo por mi camino. Y descuide señor Spock, procuraré no volver a chocarlo en un futuro próximo.

Con esas simples palabras Jim se despidió, y ya que ni una vez volvió la vista atrás no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que durante su retirada los ojos de Spock lo siguieron con vivo interés.

Veintitrés horas después:

-Teniente Kirk reportándose a puente. Responda ENTERPRISE.

_-Aquí ENTERPRISE. ¿Teniente Kirk?_

-El alférez Loza y yo acabamos de terminar la restauración total del sistema operativo del control satelital. Los tenientes Dawson y Gardner también terminaron las reparaciones estructurales y el resto del equipo completó exitosamente sus deberes.

_-¿Listos para volver entonces?_

-Nosotros lo estamos.

Inmediatamente después de que se dijeron esas palabras la luz envolvió a los 6 oficiales de la flota, quienes se materializaron sobre la plataforma del transportador ojerosos, cubiertos de polvo y con manchas de aceite y de otros líquidos lubricantes manchando sus ropas.

-Teniente Kirk, el capitán lo espera en el comedor de oficiales de manera inmediata para escuchar su reporte, el resto de ustedes debe presentarse en la bahía 4 para inspección física antes de que se les libere a descanso.

Siguiendo puntualmente esas instrucciones Jim se dirigió directamente al comedor donde Christopher Pike se encontraba, y aunque no había platillos servidos en la mesa sí estaban Spock, el gobernador de César III y todos los demás responsables de los equipos de evaluación y restauración; cada uno ocupando una silla y con un PADD en las manos.

-¿Capitán?

-Tome asiento y brinde su reporte teniente.

-A pesar del daño en el hardware el software de los sistemas apenas sufrió daños parciales, y el único daño permanente fue para las tarjetas del sistema de control meteorológico, las cuales fueron fácilmente reemplazadas. Lamentablemente el respaldo de toda la información recabada y el historial de los últimos cinco años se perdieron de manera irremediable.

-¿Qué hay de los sistemas de monitoreo espacial?

-Aunque los sistemas receptores no están seriamente dañados no reciben transmisión de 30 de los 32 satélites y sondas por lo que es de suponer que estos sí que sufrieron graves daños.

-Haremos un sondeo alrededor del planeta buscando esos satélites para repararlos, si alguno es pérdida total recomiendo que organice a sus técnicos para que sean reemplazados a la brevedad posible – habló Pike dirigiéndose al gobernador –. Teniente Kirk, comandante Spock, quédense aquí para diseñar el plan de sondeo y que este pueda comenzar de inmediato; gobernador, con gusto lo escoltaré de vuelta al planeta. El resto de ustedes puede retirarse.

Como uno todos los oficiales en el comedor se pusieron de pie dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de su capitán, de manera que en cuestión de dos minutos los únicos que quedaban en el lugar eran Kirk y Spock.

-Así que – aventuró Jim – creo que lo primero sería realizar un escaneo en las inmediaciones de la órbita del planeta para filtrar las señales de calor que deben ser emitidas por la sondas y enfocarnos así en lo que puede ser reparado. Sobre lo que no emita señales entonces seguramente ya es inservible y podemos orbitar siguiendo el movimiento de rotación activando los imanes para recuperar los cascarones.

-Una propuesta lógica y eficiente.

-Sí – _sé dar algunas de esas _añadió en su mente con amargura.

-Ordenaré el escaneo de inmediato, mientras tanto le sugiero que informe a los oficiales que van a ser responsables de la reparación de las sondas para que se preparen.

-Realizaré las reparaciones yo mismo… con los alféreces Kyle y Green como asistentes – añadió a toda prisa.

-Dado que ha trabajado ininterrumpidamente las últimas 10 horas y 6 minutos tal vez sería sabio delegar la tarea a alguien más.

-Con el debido respeto comandante pero lo he visto tomar turnos por lo menos el doble de largos que eso.

-Los vulcanos requerimos de periodos de descanso mucho más cortos que los humanos.

-Oh. Bueno en ese caso ¿le molesta si mientras esperamos los resultados del escaneo voy a prepararme o me necesita para algo aquí?

-Vaya a prepararse, teniente.

Con esa despedida seca Kirk se puso en pie y salió del comedor.

Honestamente en los once meses que habían pasado desde que ambos habían abordado el ENTERPRISE por primera vez había habido algunas raras ocasiones en las que Jim y Spock se habían quedado solos y esas veces habían dejado al rubio con una extraña sensación porque siendo honestos ciertos gestos y rasgos del vulcano le… agradaban (y sólo era agrado a secas; no admitiría nada más allá de eso así lo sobornaran con manzanas o amenazaran con romperle los huesos). Al mismo tiempo, ese vulcano engreído era el que lo había llevado a corte marcial insultándolo en público y citando al difunto George Kirk, lo cual era algo que Jim Kirk no podía perdonar con facilidad.

Y mientras Jim pensaba en sus propias dudas y conflictos, una nave de características extrañas se escondía en la órbita del planeta vecino (Constantino II) utilizando su tecnología avanzada para espiar a la nave de la Federación.

-Bueno si las circunstancias no son afortunadas – comentó uno de los tripulantes de dicha nave acercándose lentamente a la silla del capitán – esperábamos que provocar esa tormenta solar atrajera la atención de alguna nave pero quién diría que sería la mismísima nave insignia de la Flota la que caería en la trampa.

-No nos confiemos aún. Vamos timonel, fije el rumbo hacia nuestro próximo objetivo.

-Taa´ral, mi capitán.


	2. ENCUENTROS CASUALES

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a aneychi ¡Gracias por el primer comentario!**

…

**.**

Bitácora del capitán: Las reparaciones a los satélites y sondas espaciales de César III han sido completadas con éxito y aunque todos los sistemas de monitoreo y control parecen funcionar óptimamente no fue posible recuperar los datos que se borraron debido al daño en los circuitos internos. Para que la vida en César III pueda regresar a la normalidad aún serán necesario un gran esfuerzo, pero los técnicos y científicos del planeta pueden hacerse responsables a partir de este punto.

-Capitán Pike, terminé de escribir el informe sobre las reparaciones de las sondas y los sistemas en César III.

-Bien hecho teniente Kirk. Puede retirarse.

-Gracias señor.

-Ah y teniente Kirk queda dispensado del servicio por las próximas 48 horas.

-¿Señor?

-Los compromisos con César III se completaron en un tiempo record y en vista de su trabajo meticuloso a todos los que lideraron los grupos de asistencia se les ha dado el mismo privilegio… aunque espero no tener que añadir que debe usar parte de ese tiempo para descansar y reponerse un poco – añadió como una ocurrencia tardía, frunciendo el ceño al mirar las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos de Kirk.

-Muchas gracias, capitán.

Y esta vez Jim estaba tan cansado que hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron: dejó el puente, llegó a su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin siquiera molestarse en levantar las mantas. Tras apenas unos segundos sus ojos se cerraron…

_Y un golpe dado directamente a su cara le devolvió la conciencia._

_-Por tu propio bien comienza a hablar ya, oficial de la flota._

_-Púdrete – le respondió escupiendo saliva y sangre debido a que su labio se había partido._

_-Oficial – respondió el romulano con voz presuntuosa – creo que no ha entendido que no es usted la que tiene aquí el control de la situación._

_-Sí bueno, no les daré los códigos de acceso a la ENTERPRISE así que ya pueden dejar de perder el tiempo._

_-¿Tiempo? Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que cambies de opinión, pequeño oficial humano._

_-Te quiero ver intentándolo._

_-Hablarás humano… eso a menos que…_

_-¿A menos que qué?_

_-A menos que quieras que algo le pase a tus amigos. ¡Tráiganlos!_

_Y a la voz de esa orden seis romulanos más entraron, pero lo que verdaderamente horrorizó a Jim fue el ver a las personas que se debatían intentando liberarse del firme agarre de los extraterrestres._

_-¡Suéltalos! – bramó con desesperación._

_-No oficial, no hasta que nos entregues lo que queremos._

_-¡Déjanos! – Chilló una de esas personas – por favor ¡JT has que nos suelten! ¡Sálvanos!_

_-¡Basta! – Suplicó Jim dejando que la altanería y el valor lo abandonaran – ¡Por favor basta! ¡Déjalos ya!_

_-Si quieres que los suelte entrega los códigos de acceso._

_-¡No puedo hacer eso! – Gritó desesperado - ¡no puedo!_

_-Entonces prepárate para despedirte de tus amigos._

_-¡No! – lloró Kirk al observar como el romulano apuñalaba al chico moreno con el mismo cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar la piel de Jim…_

Y como había sucedido todas las noches desde ese encuentro con los espías romulanos en Altaír XVIII, Jim Kirk despertó empapado en sudor y con el grito aterrado de "¡No!" subiendo por su garganta al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba en un ritmo frenético.

Por un momento que pareció eterno estuvo desorientado, pero después sus ojos se fijaron en los objetos a su alrededor y – gracias al cansancio que lo había llevado a desconectarse sin apagar las luces – finalmente su mente fue capaz de comprender que se encontraba a bordo del ENTERPRISE, en su propia habitación y seguramente en su horario de descanso.

-Una pesadilla – murmuró para sí – reacciona, fue sólo una puta pesadilla.

Con mano temblorosa despejó las sábanas y llegó hasta el baño para lavarse el sudor de la cara, después con un lienzo inició la labor de refrescar también su pecho y cuello. Cuando estuvo limpio solicitó la hora a la computadora descubriendo que eran las 3:08 a.m. del horario regular…

-Seis horas – masculló – después de todo el trabajo Huesos me va a matar si se entera que sólo dormí seis horas.

Pero por supuesto esa pesadilla ahuyentó su sueño por el resto de la noche, por lo que después de sólo diez minutos de dar vueltas en la cama sin sentido, el joven teniente se levantó, acomodó su uniforme y dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran hasta la sala de recreo.

Sinceramente, por la hora y por todo el trabajo que habían tenido los días anteriores Jim esperaba que la sala estuviese vacía, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrar que tres personas (una chica y un joven de camisas rojas, así como otro ruso de camisa dorada con el que se conocía bien) reían y conversaban frente a la pantalla de la consola de videojuegos. Y no, no supo él mismo porqué, pero en lugar de acercase a ellos o de retirarse, simplemente se quedó parado en donde estaba, prácticamente bloqueado por la puerta.

-Por mera curiosidad James Kirk – habló la chica en voz alta después de unos minutos y sin volverse hacia él – ¿vas a acercarte en algún momento o pasarás todo el resto de la noche sólo parado ahí como un siniestro acosador?

-¿Siniestro acosador? – Protestó negándose a demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba por haberse visto descubierto – ¿No crees que eso suena un poco exagerado Michelle Hemsword?

-No, no suena exagerado en absoluto y tú mejor ven aquí ya.

-Lo haré si me dices como sabías que estaba aquí.

-Es un gran secreto que no puedo revelar – explicó en tono misterioso antes de comenzar a reír - ¡Ya! Es broma. Te vi por el reflejo de la pantalla cuando apareció el letrero de "fin del juego" ahora Jim, deja de hacerte el interesante y ven aquí a hacer el ridículo con nosotros.

-¿Hacer el ridículo? – hablando se acercó hasta la consola – ¿Por qué piensas que…? No, olvídalo ¿están jugando a disparar a los patos? ¿Es en serio?

-Hey – protestó Michelle despegando la vista de la pantalla por primera vez en toda la conversación – puede ser un juego del siglo XX y muy pasado de moda desde el cerrado punto de vista de los fanáticos de la simulación en 4D pero sinceramente no tienes derecho a decir nada desde que eres la pila de libros andante.

-¿Pila de librros andante? – cuestionó Chekov sin lograr mantener su curiosidad a raya por más tiempo.

-Es algo así como una broma privada entre Michelle y Jim – intervino el otro joven de camisa roja, quien tenía el cabello de un rubio arenoso y era apenas más alto que Pavel Chekov pese a que en su rostro se reflejaban por lo menos 21 años – a Michelle le gustan los videojuegos pasados de moda y Kirk se burla de eso, a cambio Jim tiene una fijación muy extraña con los libros de papel y Hemsword no pierde la oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

-Parreces muy acostumbrado a eso.

-Esos dos formaban parte de mi grupo de estudio en la academia… – titubeó un momento – o más bien Michelle, yo y otro grupo de cadetes solíamos acercarnos a Jim para pedirle asesoría cada vez que se acercaba un examen de programación y él nunca nos negó el apoyo.

-Aquí entre nos a veces sospeché que el aquí presente alférez Atanase Izbasa asistía sólo para poder estar cerca de Michelle – bromeó Jim.

-Juro que no es así – se sonrojó el alférez antes mencionado.

-Siempre pasaste los exámenes de programación con notas sobresalientes – acusó la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

-Kirk era un buen maestro… mi queja es que con él o pensabas o pensabas pero al final sus métodos eran efectivos.

-Sí, Jim Kirk es una pila de libros andante sumamente interactiva, con el ego del tamaño de una estación espacial y además es bueno en casi todo lo que hace… excepto en derrotarme en los videojuegos.

-No te confíes con respecto a eso Michelle.

-De verdad alférez, teniente – el rubio arenoso los interrumpió con una sonrisa – realmente no es que quiera molestarlos pero les recuerdo que por lo menos en los juegos de puntería yo soy el que tenía los mejores puntajes en la academia, y aquí en el ENTERPRISE no he perdido mi récord.

-De hecho yo no he podido ganarle un solo juego de estos – aceptó Chekov sin molestia alguna.

-Ya que tengo un poco de tiempo libre tal vez quiera buscar la revancha contra ambos – exclamó Kirk - ¿les parece bien un juego en equipos?

-Atanase y yo contra Pavel y tú, por supuesto.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no van a darnos un juego fácil, teniente.

-Tranquilo Chekov, confío en tus habilidades. Además, después de que trapeen el piso con nosotros podemos tomar un desayuno demasiado temprano para consolarnos de la pérdida.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Después tú vuelves a tus deberes y yo puedo comenzar a introducir nuevos códigos de comida para los replicadores.

-¿Nuevos códigos? Eso es más comida ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Kirk, no sé si lo he dicho antes pero te amo.

-¡Oye! ¿No se supone que a quien amabas era a mí? – se quejó Michelle, aunque en realidad fue incapaz de contener la risa mientras hablaba.

-Tranquila Hemsword, por guapo que sea no es mi tipo.

-Más te vale. Pero ya hablando en serio ¿Ya terminaste la actualización del software médico? – cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo terminar con eso a la hora del almuerzo, que es justo la hora en que no podré trabajar en los replicadores porque todos van a estar queriendo utilizarlos.

-Pero teniente – Chekov intervino con cierta timidez – ¿no le dijo el kaptan que debía aprovechar su licencia de 48 horas para descansar?

-Voy a descansar por supuesto, pero no va hacerme daño trabajar en los proyectos pendientes.

-Aja. Jim, si lo que tienes es un exceso de tiempo libre bien podríamos…

_Aviso a todas las cubiertas – interrumpió una voz que Jim reconoció de inmediato como la del capitán Pike – un fenómeno climatológico afecta el sistema Taurus, por lo que hemos recibido órdenes para ajustar nuestro rumbo. El tiempo estimado de llegada a nuestro destino es de once horas pero los turnos y labores se mantienen hasta que arribemos a nuestro destino; una vez en el alcance del Sistema Taurus se evaluará la situación para dar a conocer nuevas comisiones. Pike fuera._

-Bueno, ahí se fue tu tiempo de juguetear con el software de los replicadores – comentó Atanase.

-Una verdadera lástima – se quejó Michelle – iba a pedirle que introdujera el código de las brochetas de tarántula.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron repentinamente hacia ella mirándola como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué? – Intentó defenderse – por favor chicos, no comiencen a descartar los platillos sólo porque son un poco exóticos. Una vez que prueben las brochetas de tarántula prometo que no podrán dejar de comerlas… a menos que decidan filetes de víbora en su lugar, son igualmente deliciosos.

-Esta - murmuró Jim al oído de Chekov – es la razón por la que jamás permitimos que Michelle decidiera los menús de nuestras sesiones de estudio.

-No todos somos alérgicos a la mitad de los comestibles de la galaxia – replicó la chica sacándole la lengua a Jim mientras Atanase soltaba una sonora carcajada.

.

Bitácora del capitán: Tal cual se nos ordenó nos encontramos en los límites del Sistema Taurus. Después de varias escaneos y cálculos del personal científico se ha determinado que los extraños fenómenos climatológicos que afectan al planeta son derivados de la destrucción parcial de siete de las diez lunas de los planetas T-3 y T-5, por lo que las mareas cercanas a las colonias han comprometido la seguridad de las mismas. Si bien dichos problemas pueden ser fácilmente solucionados mediante un ajuste en los sistemas terraformadores queda claro que el daño sufrido por las lunas no ha sido casual, por lo cual nos hemos decidido por abrir una carpeta de investigación con este respecto.

-Pero no entiendo – cuestionó Chekov – ¿Por qué alguien dañaría las lunas de T-3 y T-5?

-Dañar las lunas es el camino más lógico que se puede seguir para perjudicar a las colonias establecidas por la Federación sin que las naves invasoras corran el riesgo de ser neutralizadas por los sistemas de defensa que se encuentran en las órbitas de los planetas – precisó Spock.

-Sí, tiene mucha razón comandante – musitó el ruso apenado.

-Sin embargo Chekov plantea un punto válido – intervino Jim – es verdad que el daño a las lunas perjudica a las colonias pero entrar en el espacio vigilado de los sistemas ya es por sí mismo un riesgo considerable y el impacto del daño puede ser fácilmente contrarrestado por los sistemas artificiales… perdón pero a menos que dejen tras de sí algún dispositivo de espionaje o hayan venido a raptar a alguien yo tampoco logro ver cómo es que el riesgo vale la pena.

-Buena observación – felicitó Pike – ¿usted qué opina señor Spock?

-Creo capitán que el teniente Kirk plantea una duda bastante razonable. Tomando en cuenta sus observaciones considero recomendable el replantear los escaneos pero un nivel más amplio, y creo que tampoco estaría de más el explorar las lunas en la búsqueda de dispositivos de espionaje… no obstante no se reportaron desapariciones entre la población de las colonias así que la teoría de un secuestro queda descartada.

-¿Y qué hay de T-4? – Intervino uno de los otros comandantes que estaban en la reunión – ¿Por qué afectaron T-3 y T-5 pero dejaron intactas las lunas de T-4?

-No hay colonias en T-4 debido a que la distorsión causada por sus anillos aumentaba la complicación de las operaciones, de manera que dañar sus lunas habría resultado inútil para los propósitos de los delincuentes cualesquiera que sean estos.

-Comandante Kent organice siete equipos de exploración que revisen las lunas de los dos planetas; Kirk, organízate con la teniente Uhura para escanear todas las frecuencias en busca de señales inusuales sean digitales o en cualquier tipo de frecuencia. Spock venga conmigo.

Obedientes a su capitán todos se retiraron a cumplir con sus respectivas comisiones en tanto Spock siguió a Pike hasta sus habitaciones. Una vez que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Pike hizo al vulcano una señal para que tomara asiento en la silla libre frente a su escritorio.

-¿Hay algún asunto en especial detrás de esta conversación, capitán?

-¿Honestamente Spock? No. Voy a solicitarle el concentrado final de los informes correspondientes a las reasignaciones realizadas a partir de nuestras últimas dos misiones pero eso pude haberlo solicitado en el puente.

-¿Entonces señor?

-Simplemente no quise quedarme con la tentación de comentarle que me alegro de haberlo escuchado apoyar las observaciones de Jim hoy en la reunión.

-El teniente Kirk presentó un punto válido – explicó Spock – habría sido ilógico no reconocer eso.

-Spock, nadie te obliga a que los miembros del equipo deban agradarte y entiendo perfectamente que Jim y tú comenzaron con el pie izquierdo. No quise comentar nada antes, pero antes había una especie de muro de hielo formándose entre ustedes cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación… que ese muro se haya derretido en los últimos tiempos es una de las muy pocas cosas positivas que nos dejó Altaír XVIII – añadió Pike en un tono de lo más sombrío.

-Los acontecimientos de Altaír XVIII no tienen relación alguna con obras de arquitectura imaginarias – aseveró Spock con su acostumbrada voz monótona.

-Si usted lo dice señor Spock – "cedió" Pike con una sonrisa.

Cuatro horas después.

-Capitán, repetimos el examen de las lecturas en dos ocasiones y seguimos sin encontrar cualquier signo de dispositivos transmisores o receptores en las lunas de T-3 y T-5.

-También el peritaje de los restos de explosivos es concluyente: combustibles y fuentes de energía comunes activados mediante un sistema temporizado sin señales de manejo remoto o de pre-programado alguno.

-Los equipos de exploración regresaron ya a la nave y confirman que lo único que hay en las lunas es un montón de escombros y cráteres.

-Terminamos la medición de radiación residual: al parecer ninguna nave aterrizó directamente en la superficie de ninguna de las lunas.

-Los informes de ambos planetas explican que ya se han realizado los ajustes necesarios para proteger la integridad de las colonias. En pocas palabras nuestra presencia aquí ya no es necesaria.

-Teniente Uhura contacte al centro de mando e informe nuestros hallazgos, agregue que estableceremos una patrulla en este sistema durante las próximas dos horas antes de retirarnos nuevamente a nuestro objetivo original en Épsilon XIII.

-Entendido, señor.

-Teniente Kirk, alférez Chekov, pueden regresar a sus tiempos libres, aunque mucho me temo que este turno que cubrieron no se les va a reponer.

-Comprendemos las circunstancias señor ¿seguro que nuestra presencia ya no es requerida?

-No hay nada más para lo que los necesite por ahora. Uhura, también llame a los oficiales Kyle y Rosas para que releven a tomen el relevo. Teniente Za´varhara debemos revisar nuevamente las listas de guardias y sincronizar…

Mientras la voz de Pike se desvanecía en un simple susurro de fondo Jim y Chekov abandonaron el puente y, mientras que el ruso se dirigió inmediatamente a los replicadores de comida los pasos de Jim no tardaron en dirigirse a la bahía médica, la cual – por primera vez en semanas – estaba vacía salvo por el personal médico en turno.

-Buenas noches teniente Kirk – lo saludó el doctor Piure con su sonrisa acostumbrada – ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted o vino aquí a buscar a Leonard?

-Vine porque no me siento en paz de dejar los trabajos a medias – explicó el rubio – así que pensé en terminar de una vez por todas con las actualizaciones pendientes.

-¿A esta hora? Teniente, tengo entendido que acaba de salir de un turno extendido y como médico no estaría en paz conmigo mismo si no le hago la recomendación de tomar un descanso.

-No me tomará mucho tiempo. Además es mejor que lo haga ahora mismo, antes de que cualquier nuevo brote de gripe llene este lugar y me obligue a trabajar a una fracción de velocidad.

-Ya veo; en ese caso no lo entretendré más, teniente.

Inmediatamente después Jim puso manos a la obra y poco más de dos horas más tarde por fin celebró el tener completa la actualización de software; casi en el momento que tecleaba el cierre de código la voz de una teniente resonó en los altavoces anunciando que dentro de cinco minutos abandonarían la órbita del planeta para dirigirse a Épsilon XIII.

_Supongo que terminé justo a tiempo_ – pensó Kirk mientras se despedía de Piure – _bueno, esto ya está concluido así que este puede ser un buen momento para comenzar con los replicadores._

…

22,7 minutos después de enviar a descansar al alférez Pavel Chekov y al teniente James Kirk, el mismo Pike se retiró a descansar ordenando a Spock que se retirara del puente una vez que el teniente-comandante Sindhu se presentara a tomar su lugar. Por supuesto Spock obedeció prontamente las órdenes de su capitán, pero si bien el capitán Pike soltó algún comentario relacionado con la necesidad que todos tenían de un buen sueño, no le dijo específicamente que no podía presentarse en el laboratorio a evaluar los resultados del equipo científico, por lo que una vez dejado el puente Spock no desobedeció ninguna orden al dirigirse al laboratorio en lugar de volver a sus propias habitaciones para descansar.

El trabajo en los laboratorios duró un total de 89,2 minutos estándar con resultados satisfactorios, por lo que el vulcano se decidió ahora sí a retirarse… no obstante en realidad habían pasado casi ocho horas desde su última comida sustanciosa, y si bien las cenas pesadas no eran aconsejables justo antes de meditar Spock consideró que tomar un bocadillo ligero sería algo completamente lógico.

En su mente las cosas habían sido simples: llegar al comedor, replicarse una taza de té con un plato de verduras cocidas y regresar a su habitación para degustar la cena y entregarse a su meditación. Por la simpleza de esa idea, por el cansancio que Spock sentía pero que se negaba a sí mismo a reconocer y porque faltaba aún un considerable periodo de tiempo para el comienzo de los turnos más ajetreados en el ENTERPRISE es que cuando la puerta de salida del comedor se abrió el comandante la atravesó sin cuidado alguno, lo que resultó en él chocando con la persona que justo en ese momento venía girando en el pasillo con la fruta cayendo al piso y todo su precioso té derramándose sobre el pecho de dicha persona.

-Teniente Kirk… - por una vez el vulcano se quedó sin palabras estando frente al pupilo preferido de su capitán, inseguro de cómo expresar adecuadamente su disculpa.

-Ok. Sólo para que conste esta vez no asumo ninguna culpa en este choque accidental. Una vez dicho eso no puede decir que falté a mi palabra, señor Spock.

-¿Su palabra?

-Sí – contra toda lógica los labios de Kirk estaban arqueados en una sonrisa – lo recuerda ¿no? Cuando chocamos en el pasillo la otra noche y yo le dije… oh, ¡va! Supongo que fue una conversación sin importancia. No es de extrañar que no la recuerde.

-De hecho los vulcanos tenemos memoria eidética, recuerdo perfectamente esa conversación – pausó apenas 1,2 segundos – sin embargo debo reconocer que esta vez el incidente es totalmente culpa de mi descuido. Permítame ofrecerle una disculpa por…

-¿Por derramar su cena sobre mí? – preguntó desinteresadamente el humano mientras despegaba algunas verduras que se habían quedado pegadas a la tela de su camisa.

-Sí.

-Descuide señor Spock, no es la primera vez que alguien derrama su cena sobre mí… el doctor McCoy lo hizo inmediatamente después de conocernos de hecho y fue de una forma ciertamente más desagradable ¿me entiende?

-No en realidad – confesó el vulcano – ¿existen acaso formas que los terrestres consideren más agradables que otras para ver los alimentos de una persona derramados sobre sí?

Spock esperaba a ver esa pregunta respondida por la misma mirada exasperada que la mayoría de los humanos solían dirigirle cuando se expresaba de esa forma, por lo que la sonora risa salida de los labios del teniente fue una auténtica sorpresa.

-Spock ¿es en serio? Bueno, ciertamente no soy yo el que va a ponerse a explicar todo esto. En fin, creo que ya es bastante tarde y todo esto ha sido sólo un simple accidente pero realmente en este momento mi uniforme está resultando muy incómodo ¿qué le parece si yo voy a cambiarme esta ropa mojada antes de seguir con mi negocio y lo dejo para que pueda reponer su cena derramada en paz?

Aunque la propuesta del humano era totalmente lógica algo en Spock se revolvía incómodamente al pensar en dejar las cosas de ese modo; de pronto, algo sospechosamente parecido a la voz de su madre susurró una idea en su cabeza.

-Le tengo una propuesta alternativa teniente.

-¿Eh?

-Si gusta yo podría replicar su propia cena mientras usted vuelve a sus habitaciones teniente, y puedo pasar a dejar dicha cena en sus cuartos para que no tenga que volver aquí.

-¿Mi cena? Gracias Spock pero yo no…

El habla de Kirk se interrumpió y, aunque Spock no se consideraba especialmente hábil para leer las expresiones faciales humanas, el rostro del humano mostró claras señales de sorpresa y preocupación, como si de pronto hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-Su idea es muy buena señor Spock – comenzó a hablar nuevamente – pero no es necesario que se moleste, puedo pasar a replicar mis cosas antes de irme y así ya no tengo que volver.

-Es verdad – reconoció el vulcano, quien no entendía porque esa respuesta era algo decepcionante – pero insisto entonces en que me diga que puedo hacer para compensar esta situación.

-Comandante en verdad no debe preocuparse por una tontería como esta. Mejor apurémonos a servirnos – mientras hablaba puso el ejemplo acercándose al replicador más cercano y activando algunos códigos – porque no sé usted pero yo no he comido nada en casi diez horas y estoy seguro que si no como ahora Huesos va a darme una gran conferencia al respecto.

-¿Huesos, teniente?

-Sí, ya sabe, ese es mi apodo de cariño para el doctor McCoy.

-Los apodos son ilógicos.

-Tal vez, pero son divertidos.

-Debo confesar que no entiendo su punto.

-Bueno – la sonrisa del humano tomó una forma peculiar – no sería el primero.

Y antes de que Spock pudiese pedir alguna aclaración respecto a ese comentario tan peculiar Kirk se marchó llevando consigo una bandeja con pasta, algunas piezas de carne, café y una manzana roja.


	3. CIRCUNSTANCIAS SOSPECHOSAS

-Tiene que ser una puta broma – murmuró Jim.

-Nada de eso por desgracia.

El humano bufó. Por primera vez en todo el mes había logrado mantenerse dormido por más de ocho horas ininterrumpidas – y sin que las pesadillas lo atormentaran – cuando una llamada directa desde el puente de mando lo despertó obligándolo a presentarse en su puesto en espacio de menos de diez minutos. Ahora sin embargo un mal presentimiento lo hacía querer no haberse levantado de la cama, y ese sentimiento nacía en parte de su propio cansancio y en parte también de los extraños acontecimientos que ahora rodeaban a la nave.

-Entonces en resumen: ha habido otro ataque contra las lunas de una colonia establecida en territorio de la Federación.

-Sabíamos que lo ocurrido en el sistema Taurus había sido deliberado, pero el hecho de que este ataque se haya repetido sugiere que nos estamos metiendo en algo más complejo de lo que pensamos al principio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo para llegar al lugar del atentado?

-Se estima que el ENTERPRISE llegará a la órbita del planeta Sigmund en un lapso de 25,13 horas – precisó Spock.

-Para cuando entremos en la órbita de Sigmund necesita estar ya preparado un equipo de desembarco listo para recalibrar los sistemas de terraformación, también quiero al personal médico preparado para brindar atención emergente en caso de que sea necesario después de los terremotos que resultaron de la destrucción de las lunas y todos los demás deben estar listos en sus estaciones ¿entendido?

-Entendido capitán – respondieron todos a la misma voz.

-Teniente Uhura encárguese de emitir una alerta a la base central de la flota y solicite que cualquier anomalía relacionada con las lunas de cualquier colonia en este sector se nos sea reportada de inmediato. Doctor Piure, dejo la parte médica en sus manos. Kirk, Spock, Sindhu, vengan conmigo.

Mientras todos los demás oficiales regresaban a sus respectivos puestos los tres mencionados seguían a Pike al turboasensor y después de eso a los alojamientos privados del capitán.

-¿Hay algún asunto en especial por el que nos llamó aquí, capitán?

-Sí señor Spock. De entre todos los oficiales que sirven en esta nave me atrevería a considerar que ustedes son algunos de los que tienen más… visión, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ahora, sobre la situación que actualmente enfrentamos ¿cuál es su opinión al respecto?

-Dadas las evidencias hay una posibilidad de 67,2% de que otro atentado de la misma naturaleza se presente después este, pero eso no modifica que nuestra prioridad actual sea la de auxiliar a las colonias del planeta Sigmund y al analizar las evidencias que los terroristas hayan dejado en las lunas eso habrá de darnos alguna pista con respecto a aquellos que buscamos – explicó Spock.

-Es una excelente respuesta señor Spock. ¿Algo que ustedes puedan añadir?

-Me parece que las observaciones del comandante Spock han sido completamente atinadas – habló la teniente-comandante Sindhu – no hay algo que yo pueda decir que él no haya dicho.

-¿Y tú teniente?

Jim apenas vaciló antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Solicito que se me faciliten los archivos históricos y de terraformación y producción de todas las colonias en T-3, T-5 y Sigmund, capitán.

-¿Alguna razón que respalde esa petición?

-Señor, ni en el sistema Taurus ni en Sigmund hay bases estelares importantes, y tampoco son colonias de producción o de extracción de recursos exclusivos.

-¿Su punto teniente?

-Mi punto es que dañar los satélites naturales de un planeta requiere una inversión considerable de explosivos, y eso sin considerar el riesgo implicado en acercarse lo suficiente como para plantarlos. Una vez dicho eso ¿por qué atentar específicamente contra estas colonias en específico?

-Colonias de mayor importancia política o económica tienen mayor vigilancia – precisó Sindhu.

-Pero en un balance de costo-esfuerzo/beneficio son más rentables en cuanto al beneficio que aportan a los intereses de aquellos que buscan dañar a la Federación – precisó Spock de inmediato.

-Justo eso es lo que quiero decir – explicó Kirk – la precisión con la que se llevaron a cabo ambos ataques en T-3 y T-5 fue prácticamente quirúrgica y no dejaron pistas, lo que sugiere que todo fue planeado con antelación. No puedo hablar de Sigmund hasta que lleguemos ahí pero si los escaneos revelan lo mismo que aquí entonces estamos tratando con atacantes sumamente competentes, y si es así ¿por qué desperdiciar su esfuerzo en atacar colonias que en el balance general no son puntos cruciales?

-¿Insiste entonces en qué el espionaje y el rapto pueden ser causas subyacentes a los atentados contra las colonias agrícolas? – cuestionó Spock.

-T-3 y T-5 dejaron en claro que me equivoqué con respecto a eso pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber algún otro motivo oculto. No puedo estar seguro pero el Sistema Taurus sirvió como refugio de piratas antes de que las colonias se fundaran ¿podría acaso ser posible que eso esté relacionado con lo que ocurre actualmente o que algo similar es lo que haya convertido a Sigmund en blanco de los ataques?

Y sí, puede que ese fuese el peor momento para un gesto así, pero la verdad sea dicha la mirada que Cristopher Pike le estaba dirigiendo al joven rubio era una totalmente cargada de orgullo.

-Le daré la autorización para los archivos de manera inmediata señor Kirk.

-Gracias capitán.

-Bien. Si no hay otra cosa que quieran decir pueden volver al puente de inmediato.

-¿Capitán?

-¿Sí comandante?

-Me gustaría participar junto al señor Kirk en el proceso de revisión de la historia de T-3, T-5 y Sigmund.

-¿Eh? – cuestionó Jim.

-Una propuesta que me desconcierta un poco viniendo de usted, señor Spock.

-Los argumentos del teniente Kirk son sólidos y con fundamento en sus observaciones estimo que la posibilidad de que haya un motivo oculto tras los daños a las lunas es de 72,5%. Dicho eso estoy seguro que entre nosotros dos podemos realizar una revisión rápida, minuciosa, completa y puntual de cada una de esas posibles causas logrando así focalizar los planetas que puedan ser blancos futuros de los atacantes que enfrentamos.

-Si identificamos blancos probables podemos realizar un descarte con respecto a la distancia y así distinguir el blanco del próximo ataque – comprendió Sindhu con una sonrisa.

-¿Prevenir en lugar de curar? - murmuró Kirk – en realidad ese enfoque me gusta.

-Sí, a mí también – concedió Pike – señor Spock, teniente Kirk, comiencen la revisión de los archivos de forma inmediata y espero sus informes en mi escritorio tan pronto los tengan listos. Teniente-comandante Sindha tome el puente hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

-Sí, capitán.

…..

Bitácora del capitán: Después de realizar una exhaustiva revisión ni el teniente Kirk ni el comandante Spock fueron capaces de localizar puntos comunes en la historia del sistema Taurus con las colonias de Sigmund que apunten a ser las causas probables tras los ataques a sus lunas. Actualmente nos encontramos sólo dieciséis horas de entrar en la órbita de Sigmund, pero desde nuestra posición los escáneres ya recogen que la luna principal del planeta fue destruida casi en su totalidad, y de sus siete lunas restantes sólo tres continúan existiendo con daños parciales; esto (sumado a que este planeta acuoso está principalmente poblado por colonias telaritas) me hace suponer que enfrentaremos aquí problemas más serios de los que enfrentamos en T-3 y T-5.

-¿Permiso para entrar al puente?

-Permiso concedido Spock. ¿Usted y el señor Kirk lograron encontrar algo útil?

En un ejercicio de coordinación que francamente resultaba digno de ver Kirk y Spock entraron al puente de mando, se pararon frente a Pike y hablaron prácticamente conectando las ideas del otro.

-En T-3 y en T-5 se registraron fallos en la energía antes de la destrucción de las lunas – comenzó el vulcano.

-En los primeros informes con respecto al atentado las fallas de energía no fueron reportadas ya que prácticamente se corrigieron solas, sin mencionar que fueron interpretadas como errores de sistema – continuó Jim.

-Pero al revisar los expedientes completos nos percatamos que la situación fue derivada de una corriente electromagnética surgida de algún punto en el espacio cercano…

-…cuyas coordenadas encajan con la posición de T-8 y….

-…exactamente el mismo fallo de energía se registró en ambos planetas con sólo 32,7 segundos de diferencia…

-…que es justo el tiempo que hubo de interludio entre la explosión en la luna de T-3 y la explosión en la luna de T-5…

-…ocurrida con una precisión de 7,2 minutos después del registro de la corriente electromagnética…

-…en ambos casos.

Por un momento todas las miradas en el puente permanecieron fijas en los dos hombres, pero algo en el silencio – y en la mirada expectante de Kirk – le recordó a Pike que debía concentrarse en la información que los hombres traían y no en la forma en que se habían expresado.

-¿En Sigmund se registró el mismo fallo de energía?

-Sí de acuerdo a los informes que recibimos, aunque en estos no se especifica si la causa de la falla fue una corriente electromagnética.

-Sin embargo los tiempos encajan – apunó Jim.

-Teniente Tori póngase en contacto con el planeta Sigmund de manera inmediata y averigüe si la falla de energía que se registró fue causada por una corriente electromagnética; en caso de que así sea emita una alerta a todas las colonias espaciales del sector para que permanezcan pendientes de cualquier anomalía electromagnética o en el surtimiento de energía bajo el aviso de reportarnos inmediatamente si estas suceden.

-Sí capitán.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos – añadió dirigiéndose a Kirk y Spock – pueden ir a tomar su almuerzo antes de integrarse al turno en el puente.

-Gracias, señor – respondió Kirk de inmediato.

-Capitán yo no tengo ningún inconveniente si se me requiriera reintegrarme inmediatamente en mis deberes con el puente.

-Estoy seguro de eso señor Spock pero ir a almorzar ahora no va a hacerle ningún daño. Vaya ahora y repórtese en el puente justo después de eso. ¿Comprendido?

-Comprendido, señor.

Para seguir sus instrucciones Jim y Spock abordaron juntos el turboasensor e inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerró frente a ellos el humano se giró directamente hacia su acompañante de orejas puntiagudas.

-Sabe Spock, encontrar la relación entre los fallos de energía, las corrientes electromagnéticas y los ataques a las lunas fue un gran logro pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado de no haber encontrado nada en la historia de las colonias que nos haya ayudado a descubrir por qué las están atacando.

-La frustración es una emoción inútil – respondió Spock – pero no tiene motivos para sentirse frustrado teniente. Si se me permite decirlo no cualquier otra persona habría cuestionado con tanta vehemencia los motivos tras un detalle tan aparentemente insignificante como lo es una falla eléctrica.

Por un momento Jim miró a Spock con total incredulidad, pero después de sus labios salió una sonora carcajada.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. Usted… ¿acaba de hacer una broma Spock?

-El sentido del humor es algo puramente humano teniente – replicó Spock, y aunque su voz era tan inexpresiva como siempre cierta inclinación en las comisuras de sus labios hizo a Jim pensar inmediatamente en una sonrisa.

-Eso no fue un "no", comandante. Pero en serio creo – se interrumpió en un breve momento de vacilación – creo que a pesar de que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera realmente trabajamos bien en equipo, comandante Spock.

Las palabras de Kirk hicieron que el pensamiento del vulcano se dirigiera al día en que ambos se habían conocido, cuando más de un años atrás el humano pidió enfrentar a su acusador durante la audiencia disciplinar por la audiencia de la prueba Kobayashi-Mau. En ese tiempo ciertamente la idea de que ambos habrían podido trabajar eficientemente en el mismo espacio habría parecido inverosímil, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos parecían ser prueba suficiente de que no era así.

Lo más intrigante de todo…

Las reflexiones de Spock se interrumpieron por la apertura de las puertas del turboasensor y la vista del comedor a 12% de su capacidad lo hizo centrarse en su tarea en cuestión.

-Está bien – comentó Kirk mirando fijamente a las pocas personas que se encontraban haciendo uso de los replicadores – supongo que tenemos suerte de que las cosas estén tranquilas por aquí – y casi sin pensar avanzó, tomó una charola y alcanzó una para Spock extendiéndola hacia el vulcano de manera distraída – ahora bien ¿los vulcanos son vegetarianos cierto?

-Afirmativo – respondió Spock avanzando uniformemente junto al otro hombre.

-Pero entonces ¿no le molesta cuando alguien sentado junto a usted come carne?

-Dadas todas las variantes alimentarias de las especies afiliadas a la Flota Estelar sería algo totalmente ilógico de mi parte padecer por la cercanía de los alimentos de origen animal.

-Está bien. Entonces, estaba pensando…

-Comandante – una voz cerca de ellos interrumpió lo que Kirk iba a decir y segundos después una bella mujer de piel oscura y cabello largo llegó a pararse junto a ellos… o más específicamente justo al lado de Spock – ah, hola también teniente Kirk.

-Nyota – saludó a cambio Jim con una sonrisa al tiempo que llenaba su bandeja con papas fritas, una gran hamburguesa y un helado de aspecto peculiar.

-Uhura está bien para mí – corrigió la mujer con la misma sonrisa cortés que utilizaba desde que ambos se habían graduado de la academia y Jim había obtenido su nombre de pila durante el pase de lista.

-¿Por qué? Personalmente creo que Nyota es un nombre bastante lindo.

-En verdad Kirk, mejor no te tomes libertades.

-En realidad soy un gran fanático de tomar libertades pero – sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre que estaba en una esquina alejada del comedor – creo que en esta ocasión permitiré que tengas la charla tranquila con el comandante que seguramente viniste a buscar. Nos vemos.

Sin esperar a que la bella mujer – o inclusive el comandante – tuviesen tiempo de replicar en algún sentido Jim se alejó de ellos y se deslizó en el asiento vacío junto a Leonard McCoy.

-Así que finalmente permitiste a tu cuerpo obtener algo del sustento que necesita – comentó el médico sin levantar su vista de la ensalada que estaba comiendo.

-Un tentempié rápido antes de regresar al puente – concedió el rubio.

-¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? Sabes Jim, tal vez dada toda la situación de los explotalunas este no sea el consejo más prudente de todos pero no creo que sería dañino para ti tomar un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando.

-Dada la situación de los explotalunas no creo tener tiempo libre por un buen tiempo – replicó el teniente con una mueca.

-Luces preocupado – observó dejando de masticar.

-Este caso nos tiene inquietos a todos.

-Sí pero esto es algo más. Jim te conozco y no cualquier cosa puede hacer que hables de un tema con tanta seriedad.

-Huesos…

-Vamos, no pasé tres años de mi vida compartiendo una habitación contigo como para creer tus excusas patéticas de que todo está bien.

-No es que todo esté bien pero tampoco hay algo malo; es decir, en teoría no hay algo especialmente mal pero…

-Pero no estás bien con la situación.

-Mira, tal vez sea una tontería pero hay algo en todo esto que no está bien. Es decir, estoy seguro de que hay algo que falta y no sé qué es.

-Lo descubrirás tarde o temprano – aseguró McCoy con total confianza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Porque te conozco Jim, y si en verdad piensas que hay algo turbio en esto nada en este mundo va a ser capaz de detener tu terquedad – y aunque las palabras eran mordaces, el tono en que la frase se pronunció fue tan profundo y lleno de respeto que hizo a Jim Kirk quedar al pleno borde del sonrojo.

-Yo… gracias Huesos – susurró finalmente – gracias por la confianza.

….

Bitácora del capitán: Después de los descubrimientos hechos por el teniente Kirk y el comandante Spock no hemos encontrado nuevas pistas que nos ayuden a prevenir ataques futuros a otras colonias pero ahora que hemos identificado las señales que anteceden a los ataques esperamos que los sistemas de las propias colonias nos ayuden a prevenir más atentados de esta naturaleza.

En otras noticias, desde nuestro arribo al planeta Sigmund hace dieciséis horas hasta el momento presente finalmente hemos conseguido estabilizar los sistemas terraformadores y, pese a que podría considerarse a nuestra misión un éxito la tripulación de la nave está francamente agotada después de haber tenido que cubrir turnos extendidos en ya dos ocasiones tan consecutivas y, pese a que hemos utilizado el tiempo de traslado entre planetas para recobrar energías, el hecho de tener que analizar datos y reconfigurar estrategias de atención han limitado el tiempo de descanso.

-Capitán Pike acabamos de recibir un mensaje urgente desde el planeta Gorlack III.

-¿Gorlack III? ¿No está eso en el sistema Fra´ygalack?

-Así es, capitán.

-Bien ¿qué es lo que dice el mensaje?

-Hace diez minutos se registró una corriente electromagnética en las inmediaciones de Gorlack III, capitán, y justo 7 minutos y doce segundos después la luna principal del planeta fue severamente dañada.

Después de dicha declaración un silencio sepulcral se extendió por el puente del ENTERPRISE.

-¿Las colonias en el planeta Gorlack III sufrieron algún daño sustancial? – cuestionó finalmente Pike.

-El mensaje no lo dice señor, pero dadas las circunstancias se solicita nuestra presencia en el planeta.

-Ya veo. Teniente-comandante Sindhu contacte con el comandante Spock y con el teniente Kirk para que regresen a la nave de forma inmediata.

-Sí capitán.

-También diríjase a sus cuartos para empacar lo necesario y después de eso vaya a la plataforma de transporte.

-¿Señor?

-Las labores de auxilio aquí en Sigmund no están tan avanzadas como para que podamos abandonarlos a su suerte, de manera que los equipos de ayuda que descendieron tendrán que quedarse hasta que las labores se completen y así mismo enviaré dos lanzaderas con personal médico y científico. Una vez dicho esto la necesito a usted Sindhu para coordinar todo.

-Yo… muchas gracias por su confianza capitán.

-Cuento con usted teniente-comandante. Teniente Uhura contacte con la Flota de manera inmediata: informe lo que acabo de decirle a Sindhu y notifique también que nosotros partiremos con dirección a Gorlack III de manera inmediata.


End file.
